Killer Rehab
by KMCCL3
Summary: After committing too many murders Freddy, Jason,, Jigsaw, Chucky, Hannibal, Tiffany, and many more have been sentenced to complete isolation from the world as they complete their program of killer rehab. But can they really be cured or is it too late?


"Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you all on death row." The judge said.

"Well I feel like we can become better people." Ghostface said sarcastically.

"It really doesn't matter if we did we're just going to come back from the dead." Freddy Krueger said.

The judge rolled his eyes, here he was facing Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Leatherface, Chucky, Tiffany, Hannibal, Pinhead, Jigsaw, Candyman, and Samara. They were chained up from head to toe while chucky, Tiffany, and Jigsaw were in Dog cages chained up.

People have been letting them get away with whatever because they really can't put a stop to them but the judge wanted to end that now and today.

"Now tell me how you can become "better people"?"

"Well…" None of the killers had an idea of what to say.

"I have an idea." The judge said.

I won't put you all on death row if you go to a rehabilitation program to cure all of you."

The killers all mugged Ghostface because it was him who gave the intention of the idea.

"What if we don't want to go?" Pinhead asked.

"Then you get put on the death penalty."

"I don't want to die."

"We can't die you retard."

"Hi welcome to killer rehab I'm your therapist Angela Baker." Angela said.

"Who let this crazy bitch out?" Candyman blurted out.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that because I'm a changed person."

"Weren't you the one who killed all those kids at the camps?" Tiffany asked.

"Weren't you the one who killed all those people in Hollywood but that's none of my business moving on?" Angela said.

"Ok now we're all going to talk about our motives for killing, Freddy why don't you start us off."

Freddy mugged Angela. "Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I said so and I want to know more about you."

"Fine well I first started killing because those parents of springwood burned me alive, so I decided to kill the children of elm street to punish their parents and you know I enjoyed the fear and power, you know so I kept killing."

"Ok very good, Michael your next."

Michael didn't even say anything he just stared at her.

"Ok… Jason?"

Like Michael, Jason did the same thing and just stared at her."

"Ok we're going to have to work on your speaking skills."

"Ok Samara you're up."

"I got pushed down a well." Samara whispered.

"Why is she whispering?" Hannibal asked.

"Because I can."

"Or maybe it's because like the rest of us she finds this stupid." Jigsaw said.

"Just for that comment Jigsaw you can go next." Angela said bitterly.

Jigsaw cursed but went anyway.

"The reason I kill because…" before he was rudely interrupted by Freddy.

"Yeah yeah we all know why you kill Mr. do you want to play a game."

"Freddy! Do not interrupt while people are speaking."

"I thought you said that." Tiffany whispered to chucky.

"No honey I say do you want to play."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah Krueger it's rude to interrupt." Jigsaw said annoyed.

"As I was saying the reason I kill is because I like to see people suffer and I like to watch them scream as the saw cuts into the flesh." Jigsaw finished.

"Ok thank you Jigsaw, Leatherface your turn."

Putting his hands together Leatherface put his head down in shame.

"Ok Michael, Jason, and Leatherface we're going to definitely going to have to work on your speaking skills while you guys are here."

"Ok chucky and tiffany your turn."

"Well if you all didn't know I used to be an average man until my spirit was transferred into this horrid body, at first I felt below…"

Pinhead had to hold in his laughter at the last part

"But I kept killing like originally did and I wanted to become something more I wanted to be human again, but it didn't work like mi wanted to so I decided to say in horrid body."

"Thank you Chucky, Tiffany."

"Well you all know my story I was transferred to this body and then I wanted to be human, I wanted to be star, I wanted to become Jennifer Tilly, I was transferred to her body in the end after a little confrontation." Tiffany side mugged chucky.

"Anyways the spell backfired on me and my body was transferred back so I decided to go back killing again."

"Thank you Tiffany for the biography." Angela said.

"Hannibal you know what's up."

"I like the feeling of flesh between my teeth from my victims, and I like to hear them suffer."

"Ok unfortunately, that's all the time we have for today and all the people who didn't go, will go tomorrow." Angela said as heavy guards came to take the killers to their cells.

"Don't sleep bitch." Freddy said.

The killers all stepped into their respected cells as the cell doors slid closed. The killers all checked out their cells and it was pretty basic. A bed that was by the mall, a sink in the middle and a toilet in the corner.

"It smells like piss in here." Freddy said as he covered his nose.

"It could be worst Kruger." Candyman said.

"Yeah whatever bitch." Freddy said as he got on the bed.

Ghostface pulled back the blankets to see the mattress, a nasty brown color.

"Oh hell no."

"There's roaches in my room." Pinhead complained.

"There is no way in hell I am sleeping in this room." Tiffany said.

But in the end they all got over the nasty things.

Michael just sat on bed staring at the wall probably, planning a way to escape. Freddy was laying on his bed arguing with Candyman. Jason tried to lay down on his bed but he ended up breaking the bed in the process. Chucky went to sleep easily, while tiffany sat over the blankets refusing to sit on the mattress. Samara was walking around her cell and was whispering twinkle, twinkle little star. Ghostface was trying to get comfortable on the floor as he refused to lay on the bed at all. Jigsaw was talking to pinhead debating on how to get Angela to break


End file.
